Broken
by Kiba845
Summary: This is going to be a one-shot. This is taken from a RP I did a little while back. Probably the hardest role play I have ever done. Invoked a ton of emotion from me. Maybe it was just raining in my room that night xD The character in the story is probably the closest character to me. I hope I wrote this well and I'll enjoy any feedback I get.


Broken

The night was new, though vision was harsh. Clouds obscured the stars and the moon, making things very dark and gloomy. A light, steady rain thudded against the earth down below. The pitter-patter of rain could be heard all around as the raindrops bled down on the leaves. A small clearing opened up in the surrounding forest and a fair sized tree had separated from the others slightly, growing more towards the center of the clearing.

Under this tree lay an Umbreon. The Pokemon was laid out on it's side, it's forepaws pressed up against it's neck. It's body looked battered and there was a steadily increasing pool of blood around him. Unlike a normal Umbreon, which has yellow rings, this one had purple rings. The Umbreon's rings glowed an eerie, evil color that seemed oppressive.

Where am I...? Maybe... Oh yes, under the tree. I feel the pain... Things are blurring, I'm losing focus. I can't believe he...

I try and do the right thing. Always trying to do the right thing... This time though, I believe it's going to cost me my life. I feel it... The blood flowing from my neck. My body is getting colder. I'm doing what my dad taught me though, trying to use his advice to save myself... But who am I kidding? I'm just buying time...

I can feel the blood flowing from between my paws... Feels warm and sticky... I feel it around my body as well. Soaking into my fur. I tried to do the right thing. I spared his life and what did he do...? Slits my throat while my back is turned... I spared him and this is the price I pay for it. I can't seem to ever do anything without something awful happening to me...

Maybe it's better this is. Maybe it's better that I die here, alone. My life is shattered anyways... Everything I've aspired to do has dwindled away past me... The weight of my life is crushing me. Breaking me down and smoldering my breath...

Would it have been better if I would have killed him? I had him down, my teeth around his neck... He couldn't fight me, I had him killed. I stopped though... I decided not to kill him. Would it have been better if I did kill him? I lay here now, going to die for not finishing him...

It probably is better this way. After all, he has a life to live on. He has a mate now... Family to look forward to. He feels love and isn't despised... He has what I want. Maybe not everything, but at least some of the things I want. He doesn't even know either... He doesn't know what it's like to live my life.

He even has the last thing I hoped for in life... He has the one I love. I love her so dearly, but now it's never going to happen... Though I guess I shouldn't even think it ever was going to happen. Life doesn't bend that way for me. I feel nothing but it's cold grasp...

Why... Why did this all have to happen to me? That's probably a dumb question... It had to happen to someone. So I guess it was best for me to bear this role. I'm going to die soon... Death doesn't wait forever. I don't fear the end though...

What a way to die though... No satisfaction, no happiness. I have spilled my blood so many times... Yet I never gained a thing from it. The pain of my life... And now it's going to be put to its miserable end. I wonder how soon it will take for everyone to forget me... How soon I will fade from their minds.

I wonder if my death will be a relief to some. They'll no longer how to look upon me and turn away in disgust... They'll no longer have to feel regret over me. No more pity over me, no more hate. No more disdain and no more fear... I'll be gone and they won't have to worry of my presence again.

I will fade from their minds... And as I do, they will be calmer. Life will get better for them without me being such a hindrance to it. No more worry... No more... Fear... Hate... No... Me.

The Umbreon slowly fell into unconsciousness. His body was still and his breathing was shallow. The rain was finally starting to let up, now only being a faint drizzle. The smell of the fresh rain was all around and the air had a more pure, earthly smell to it. The blood pool around the Pokemon had finally stopped growing, save for when the rain melded into it. It's rings kept smoldering their evil purple color, becoming ever darker as his life faded from him.


End file.
